


I love you I love you I say I don't but I do

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3 + 1, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Planets, free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: They say there's nothing between them but everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, assumes they're a couple.Jeongcheol and their many interplanetary marriages.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I love you I love you I say I don't but I do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and prosper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858623) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 



> Title inspired by Lie Again.  
> Planets and Free  
> Characters not mine, this is fiction.  
> Enjoy!

1.

“What was it this time?” Hoshi asked as Seungcheol and Jeonghan reappeared in the transport room wearing ornamental headgear and blushing slightly.

“Jeonghan wanted to tie his hair up and I had a hair tie. Three minutes later, we were wed,” Seungcheol said, pulling off his head piece and putting it in the box marked SC:Weddings, before stepping out of the room.

Jeonghan stepped off the podium, sighing, “He didn’t even touch me? I really don’t understand why this made us a couple…” He shook his head and put away his own headpiece before taking the proffered clipboard off Hoshi, and starting to fill it in.

The Wedding Form. An invention of a previous crew after Seungcheol and Jeonghan had been accidentally married for the fifth time. Technically it was for the files on each planet, but more realistically, a copy of the form went into the massive book of evidence for why Seungcheol and Jeonghan should really be dating. The book was at least three crew old.

“We’re not rostered together for a mission until next week right?” Jeonghan asked, handing back the clipboard, “I don’t think I can do another wedding for a while”, he sounded absolutely shattered.

Hoshi shook his head, “No you’re with me then Jun and then Seungcheol is with Jun then me and then you again. Sleep well!”

2.

“Do you think they suspect anything about… their own relationship?” Jun asked Hoshi the next time they were supervising one of their missions.

“They have to, right? I mean if the logs are to be believed, then they’ve been married at least 23 times in the few years that they’ve been here but the logs say they were clueless then too”

“Yeah, it's crazy, but I don’t think they have a breeze. I mean, we don’t end up married? It's a special  _ them _ situation,” Jun said in disbelief.

“Maybe they expect it and don’t question it anymore? Oh, look sharp!”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan reappeared on the podium and immediately stepped off it. Jeonghan handed Seungcheol something and then ran out of the room, his hand clamped over his mouth. Seungcheol sighed and went over to their wedding boxes, dropping something into each of them. He turned over to the two of them and took the clipboard. “They had unique ideas about the wedding night that involved… cleansing. I got the spiritual cleanse but Jeonghan’s was more physical? It didn’t agree with him”

Hoshi and Jun winced in sympathy. 

“Rings this time?” Jun guessed when Seungcheol handed back the clipboard but Seungcheol shook his head.

“Earrings, they were actually quite beautiful. Made of each other’s hair or something. And before you ask, Jeonghan whispered something in my ear. Their love language is whispering. Who knew,”

3.

“Seungcheol laughed at something I said”

Hoshi and Jun stared at the two yeti like creatures on their podium. “Captain?”

The one on the left waved his arm, “These are wedding outfits. They are also actual skins, and I may suffocate if someone doesn’t help me out of this,” Seungcheol panted through the fur and the two crew members ran over to help.

Later, when they were out of their bodysuits, and drinking glasses of water, Jeonghan shook his head. “No more weddings? They’re getting so very odd.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Seungcheol raised his glass and Hoshi and Jun tried not to look at each other. They  _ didn’t _ want to be wed? Interesting.

“Apparently we have the freedom to kill any animal on that planet now. A wedding gift from the chief of the area we were in”

“Freedom to kill?”

“Licence to kill more like”

+1

“Why don’t we just wear rings this time? Maybe if we have a wedding ring we won’t have to get married?” Seungcheol suggested before their next mission.

Jeonghan walked over to their wedding boxes nodding, “Didn’t we get rings on the wedding on C-53? Or was it T154-w?” 

“I think both, as long as they’re the same I suppose,”

When they finally reappeared on the podium, they were beet red and holding hands. Hoshi looked at Jun slowly. Could it be??

“The ruse didn’t work. They gifted us the ‘honeymoon special’ of a month long mind meld. Because all newlyweds should know each other’s thoughts.” Seungcheol said by way of explanation as they stepped off the podium.

“Apparently we’re thick. If you need us, we’ll be in my room. Don’t disturb us.” Jeonghan tugged Seungcheol towards to door.

As the doors shut behind them, Hoshi squealed. “OH MY GOD THEY’RE FINALLY TOGETHER JUNNNNNNNNN”

“AGHHHHHHHHHH,” Jun was jumping up and down.

“I wonder who won the bet?” Hoshi asked later, as they alerted the betting ring.

It turned out that Woozi, an old engineer, had said it would involve a mind meld.

The last Jump Technician, Dino, had bet that they’d pretend to be married and then figure it out.

And Jun had bet that it would be while he was on board.

Winnings split three ways, they all got around €300. Everyone won that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
